Vehicles, such as but not limited to pick-up trucks, may include a body structure, such as a bed of a pick-up truck, that defines a cargo area. The body includes lateral sidewalls that bound the cargo area, and an opening between the sidewalls allowing access to the cargo area. Such vehicles may be equipped with a step assist handle that a user may grasp while stepping into or out of the cargo area of the vehicle to help steady themselves.